The Black Emerald
by DrWheelieMobile
Summary: The Dark Dragon might be dead, but the curse that forced him into such evil is not. What will happen when the curse strikes one of the strongest individuals in the Human world? Kinda AU. RATED T DUE TO VOILENCE AND MINOR LANGUAGE IN LATER CHAPTERS.
1. Prologue: The Victim

**Kim Possible and American Dragon FREAKING RULE!!!!! They are the most pwnsum shows ever!!! (I prefer the animation in KP, though I prefer AmDrag's story =P)**

**I have been planning this story for a very long time. Like, 2 years or something ridiculous. However, no matter how many times I've attempted to write this (the number of rewrites I've started *shudders*), I simply could not keep the peeps in-character (I've got MEEEGAH in-character worries =/).**

**I don't even know if I will finish this version, but I have a feeling that this will be it. This will be my very last attempt. Even if it will end up becoming another piece of unfinished crap, I still have higher hopes for this story than any other.**

**Ranting over, let us see what I've done with my first ever crossover ^^:**

He died in a crushing vortex that would keep his sorry body locked from the mortal world for exactly a thousand years. How else could he possibly be eradicated from existence? He was Number 1 Enemy of the Magical World, towering more than twice above the tallest of Shifters. His power, his urge for domination, was so strong, it was amazing that death saw to him, and not to his adolescent nemesis.

But, looking at his metallic, shadowed body, streaked with blinding violet and cruel indigo, it's impossible to believe that the mighty, murderous Dark Dragon was, in truth, a weak individual. And it was a good thing as well. All he really wanted to do was to eradicate the Human race, and slay any Magical Creatures that thought otherwise. At one time, he even had almost all the Shifters under his control, not least the notorious Councillor Chang.

Yet, the Dark Dragon, placed higher on the threat list than even the Huntsclan, couldn't bring himself to such mindless violence. Sure, he frequently killed, often openly, but he chose his victims carefully. In fact, deep down, he really wanted to make his mission as bloodless as possible, knowing that at least some lives would need to be taken for progress to be made.

So why did the legendary Dark Dragon have such a high reputation? What drove him to such evil? What could possibly demand such an expensive prize from a being with such weakness?

When he was a teenager, the young boy who was to become the Magical World's biggest danger, had no idea that the animals of myth that would one day cower beneath him even existed, let alone that he was actually one. However, he didn't mature in the same way as any of the other Shifters. The very first time he entered his dragon form was also his last. After that first, painful, week-long shift, he never saw the likes of his human body again.

In reality, the Dark Dragon was a Shifter, a Human that had the alternative body of a bipedal dragon, the humanoid stance distinguishing from the more animal-like 'True' Dragons. But, he couldn't shift. He did it once and never again. There was a very good reason for that.

His disability was the result of a curse made from the sacred Black Emerald, a black stone roughly the size of a Human skull that produced magic stronger and darker than anything. Its curse only affected one dragon at a time, but the victim almost always turned deeply, murderously evil. How evil they turned depended on whether the individual affected was naturally weak or naturally strong.

In fact, the generation that had to put up with the Dark Dragon was a relatively lucky one. His death was celebrated strongly by all associated with the Magical World, but he was merely a warm-up compared with the next victim of the Emerald's curse.

**THERE WILL BE KP IN THIS STORY, I PROMISE!!!!**

**Whew. I quite like this chapter. I've written better, but I've definitely written a lot worse as well xD**

**EXPLAINATIONS TO THE CONFUSED SOULS READING THIS: Decided to describe the Dark Dragon in both his Season 1 and Season 2 colours, though I physically picture him kinda like he was in Season 1 (way better dragon designs there, though for everything else I prefer Season 2 =P).**

**Also, I should've mentioned this earlier, but in this story (remember me mentioned AU?), there are two races of dragon. Jake, Lao Shi and the like belong to the Shifters, but there are also True Dragons that do not have human forms.**

**And to answer your other question, no. What kinda idiot are you to expect me to own these peeps?!?! (Y'know, other than the Black Emerald, which isn't technically a character, but whatever it is, I own it. Unless I've accidentally stolen it from someone else without realising, in which case, I apologise profusely =P)**

**If you have any criticisms with my writing, PLEASE MAKE THEM CONSTRUCTIVE!!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Shard

**Told ya there was gonna be KP in this story xD**

**Alright, this is my first real attempt at writing about human characters, so I'm bound to have got something wrong :P (after writing about animals/dinosaurs for so long, humans can be amazingly tricky :P)**

**Moving swifty on, because I can't think of anything else worth saying, lemme just say that the peeps and whatnot mentioned in this thing are not mine. Except for that Black Emerald thing mentioned in the previous chapter :P**

**Anyway, have fun peeps ^^:**

The same fateful night as the death of the mighty Dark Dragon saw a legend in the Human world in a dark temple in a remote part of Mainland China, not too far from the Great Wall. She was young, about sixteen or seventeen, and her somewhat goofy sidekick was a similar age.

There was very good reason as to why the teens were here. For several years now, they had made a solid enemy through Dr. Drakken, a mad scientist with distinctly sapphire skin and a prominent scar across his eye, assisted by Shego, her distinctive jade-and-jet catsuit and glowing emerald hands striking out like a panther at its prey.

The two world-domination attempters had recently moved their 'secret' lair into China's spearing hills and mountains, some distance away from real civilisation. It was far more common to spot a monkey or even the odd panda than to spot another human being in such isolation. But, unbeknownst to a rather confused Drakken, that was the very reason why they were here.

He had assumed that Shego wanted him to move to this remote mountainous forest to reduce the chances of his arch nemesis finding him and spoiling his plans. Even so, that solitary option seemed unlikely, for Kim Possible was always a step ahead of her opponents, thanks mainly to Wade, the twelve-year-old super-genius manager of her famous website. In fact, his nightmare had come true: Kim and her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, had found out about the blue-skinned scientist's latest plan within the first three days of them settling in China.

Under the faint eclipse, not quite as strong as it was over Hong Kong, Team Possible were once again winning against the villains, who were apparently looking for something to finish Drakken's latest doomsday device or something like that. But, for some reason, Shego was persisting more than usual with her redheaded adversary. And much harder, Kim noted: as the green-skinned ninja flew the usual kicks and punches in an attempt to exhaust her enemy, she seemed to be growling. Not the usual sort of growl or groan she made during such fights, but almost like a dragon's roar.

It wasn't something Kim took too much attention to, though. Although this fight with Shego was much harder than normal, the teen was getting the upper hand through stamina beyond her years. Somehow, she felt invincible. More invincible than usual. So invincible that she could almost bring her enemy down to...

An infinite number of miles above the temple where the battle was taking place, the eclipse had given out the last of its strength, surrendering itself to the light bursting behind it. As the moon stripped itself of its rare midnight mask, Kim suddenly froze. She simply could not move. Every muscle in her body had tensed up, to the point of an agonizing cramp, and it was momentarily impossible for her to breathe.

Her solid body collapsed on the floor, resulting in all surrounding her being cloaked in a cloud of pure confusion. Even Shego, who was unconsciously sure that she could finally beat her young foe, stopped fighting. Nobody knew what was happening, or why it was happening, but Kim was the only one who could truly feel it.

The millisecond she tensed up, she had felt an unbearable shard of pain fly into her heart, and her eyes briefly turned slit, almost reptilian. It had zapped all her power out of her young body, the power that made her the famous teenage world-saver.

All was still in the temple for several minutes, as the female teen, with assistance from her boyfriend and his naked mole-rat, tried to gather enough strength to stand on her hands and knees, then just her two, seemingly scrawny feet, watched by Drakken and Shego, their befuddlement as readable as a book. Or, at least, Drakken's was.

Even if Shego shared his expression, her eyes showed something else, something almost like annoyance, as if she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. She didn't show it well, but provocation was pulsing through her veins with every beat of her restrained heart.

Still, she did and said nothing. What was the point? What was the point of her wasting yet more energy in making a quick kill with the thoughts that were swirling around in her head? Especially with Drakken around as well. 'I can't let him know,' she thought to herself, 'I can't let anyone know. God, if he knew, if anyone knew, my entire race would be dead. Having said that, most of them are nothing much more than a load of crapheads anyway, especially that overrated American guy.'

Shego was so lost in her thoughts and Drakken so lost in his confusion that by the time they both snapped back into reality, Team Possible had long vanished. Even so, the idea plagued the super-powered ninja for the rest of the night. The eclipse, Kim's sudden freeze, and a strong feeling of change, like the death of another, reinforced her sense of annoyance. And dread. Overwhelming, haunting, inescapable dread.

**Oh god, I've just realised how brief this chapter is! Why are my chapters so brief?! I think there's something wrong with me T_T**

**Anyway, if you're still confused (which is more than likely the case), then lemme just say that this chapter takes place at the same time as The Hong Kong Longs, though it kinda ignores the KP timeline :P**

**If you have any criticisms with my writing, PLEASE MAKE THEM CONSTRUCTIVE!!**


End file.
